


Angel with a Shotgun

by Nesosana



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, Deckerstar Network Holiday Exchange 2017, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Heaven, Hell, Identity Reveal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve Party, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Temporary Character Death, The Sinnerman is still alive, Wing Reveal, happy new year, post s03e10, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesosana/pseuds/Nesosana
Summary: Lucifer is throwing a New Year's Eve bash and he invites a certain Detective as his date. Everything should go according to plan. (Emphasis on should).A fic created for "The Deckerstar Network's Holiday Exchange 2017".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanshou87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/gifts).



> This fic was created for the wonderful kanshou87 as part of The Deckerstar Network Holiday Exchange. The prompt was to use a song given as inspiration. The title and theme of this story is influenced by the song "Angel with a Shotgun" released by The Cab. This is the first time I wrote a fic of this nature, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This has not been beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes that may arise grammatically or otherwise.

It was the Friday before New Year's and the precinct was buzzing. Most were trying their best to finish as much work as they could prior to the long holiday weekend. Ella, who wore a bedazzled shirt which read, "Start the Year Off with a Bang" that included a sequined bomb and even a lit fuse, had hung some silver and gold decorations about the office. A string of letters spelling out, "Happy New Year" bowing in the middle, slung above a folding table with some refreshments. The always festive lab tech brought some cookies she had baked for her colleagues and of course a box of donuts to share. She would've put out some bubbly too but since it was during office hours she thought against it. And in its place was a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling cider and coffee instead. 

Chloe Decker, on the other hand, didn't have time for baked goods and effervescent juice. The Detective was busy compiling paperwork for the pair's latest closed case. Which, her oh, so helpful partner, Lucifer, had done Chloe the favor of leaving the grunt work all to herself, once again. They had received a lead on the Sinnerman case just before the Christmas break. A day or two after they had returned from the holiday, the Dynamic Duo of course had caught their man. Chloe Decker was one of the best Detectives the LAPD ever had in their ranks, though as humble as she was she'd never agree, coupled with the eccentric Lucifer Morningstar and his inside information and keen instinct, oh, yeah, and his eye mojo too, made them the perfect team. No criminal could slip through their fingers. With the arrest of the Sinnerman it only further strengthened that fact. They were able to do what few had. Taken down the Sinnerman. Put that in your pipe and smoke it Chicago!

Despite having a great two weeks, Chloe wasn't feeling so great. Her mind was elsewhere. She felt that Lucifer was off lately. It went beyond that he still insisted he was the Devil, that he bolted to Vegas marrying an "exotic dancer" when they were making what appeared to be solid progress, and that he had kept her in the dark regarding information about the Sinnerman, originally, because he was trying to "protect her." He ran off with the Sinnerman and once again he claimed he had done it for "them". If she and Pierce hadn't shown up he would've killed the Sinnerman. He would've killed a man. Who, in the eyes of the law, was innocent until proven guilty. She knew Lucifer wasn't a killer, wasn't he? Recently, she wasn't sure of who he was anymore. How could they have a partnership if they couldn't communicate and be honest with one another?

Chloe was working double time to finish things up so she could focus on spending New Year's with the one person she'd want to be with. The one who truly mattered in her life, Trixie. She had plans to take her daughter out on Sunday afternoon to enjoy all the beautiful festive sights: parades, jugglers, street performers, maybe even get their faces painted, fried dough, and more. After that, Chloe would take Trixie to see the movie she'd been begging her mother to go see, "Daddy's Home 2." They both could use a good laugh right now. Then, watch the fireworks, ring in the New Year, and head home for some hot chocolate before going to bed. It didn't matter how late they stayed up because both were able to sleep in since Trixie was off from school and Chloe from work. It would be perfect. Just the two of them. And what she needed to distract her from the tension that had been building between her and her partner and whatever was going on with her and the Lieutenant. 2017 had been a rocky year for Chloe Decker and she wouldn't be sad to watch it go. 

"Ah, Detective! There you are." The tall, dark, and handsome club owner called out.

"Hi, Lucifer." Chloe unenthusiastically replied, briefly raising her head to see her partner sauntering over to her desk. She immediately turned her attention back to the papers splayed out all over the desktop, "If you hadn't noticed I'm kind of busy at the moment. So, unless you want to help me finish up I suggest you go bother someone else. I'm sure Dan could use a hand." Not at all stopping what she was doing, she limply flicked her free hand pointing across the bullpen.You 

Lucifer's eyes followed Chloe's hand to where Detective Espinoza was busy shoving a powdered sugar doughnut into his mouth like a Neanderthal. The Devil shuddered watching his partner's ex devour the confection. Sure, Lucifer was known to bat for the other team and he wasn't too picky when it came to his many bedfellows but Dan was nowhere near the bottom of that very open list. He nearly gagged at the thought. Though, he had to admit the Douche had a decent set of guns on him. But why would he settle for a Sloppy Joe when he could have caviar? Nothing could compare to the woman that was seated across from him. The one that, currently, didn't even want to be in his presence.

Lucifer frowned, "I'm sure he's fine." he stated flatly. "But, Detective, I'm hurt." the Devil clutched his hand to his heart, his voice and face contained a tinge of pain as he continued, "How could you insinuate that I wouldn't want to ever assist you with something." Leaning back, legs crossed, he swatted his hand at the stack of paper beneath the Detective's nose, with a blasé tone he finished, "Even if it is as banal as paperwork."

"You don't have to do this." Chloe shook her head. She quickly looked up at her partner as she shot him a forced smile. How Lucifer's heart fluttered at her glancing at him from that angle. He swallowed as Chloe completed her thought, "I bet you have tons of things to take care of over at LUX."

"Already handled." Waving off whatever objection Chloe had. He leaned in towards her, his voice low, as a cheeky smirk graced his face, "Besides, it's much more fun to spend time with my favorite Detective." Chloe couldn't help but hold his gaze. One of his large, lean, warm hands rested atop of her petite one, as he offered, in a sincere tone, "Now, please, allow me."

Before Chloe's heart could betray her, she sat up, blowing a strand of hair out of her face as she tossed her hands in the air, "Fine." She relented grabbing a stack of at least 20 pages then tapping them vigorously on her desk, "Here you go, you can work on these." She flicked the paper in his direction shooting him a soft smile. Chloe couldn't help it. She was touched by the gesture. He finally had decided on his own, without coaxing or an argument, to assist her with paperwork. She had to admit it was a step, one in the right direction.

With a smile and a sigh, the Devil took the stack from her sans a complaint. Both soon realized that they were staring at each other. As Chloe came back to her senses she clearing her throat, her smile fell and was replaced with a scowl, "Now! Get to work."

"Right! Ah, yes...Detective." with that the Devil started on the pile he was given, while he contemplated the power that this little human had over him. It did something to him, to a certain part of his anatomy, when she ordered him around like that. He shook his head and his grin quickly morphed into a look of heavy concentration. Shifting his attention back to the papers placed before him. 

***

The two sat in companionable silence with a quip or two here and there with the occasional question as they finished page after page. Chloe vetoed Lucifer's protests to stop for lunch. So by two in the afternoon, the arrest report and other pleasantries were completed. Lucifer triumphantly dropped his pen onto the desk as Chloe leaned back satisfied at what they'd accomplished.

"Finished!" Chloe announced with a pleased expression on her face.

Lucifer could simply watch the Detective smile all day. When he came back to reality he began, "Now, that you're free I have something to discuss with you." Lucifer was fiddling with his suit jacket as he tried to feel for the inner pocket.

"Oh...really? Okay. What is it?" She was bracing herself for what was to come. Here it was, the shoe was finally going to drop. Whatever was going on with him lately, he was finally going to open up and tell her the truth. Her eyes closed as she took in a deep relaxing breath. Once the air escaped her lips and opened her eyes up again, there was a maroon envelope with her name written across the front in gold, fancy, Old English lettering hanging in the air before her eyes. The Detective was surprised and confused, this wasn't at all what she had expected, "Lucifer," she began. "Thank you, but it's a little late for a Christmas card."

He nodded in her direction indicating for her to take it. His eyes asking her, "Please." So, she did. First, glancing down at the card, then up to Lucifer, and back down again as she slowly turned it over in her hands making the decision to open it. The former Lord of Hell’s hands remained folded across his lap as he sat, putting on a false air of calm confidence, observing in anticipation her reaction.

When Chloe removed the card from the envelope, she realized it was an invitation, a fancy one at that. But since when was Lucifer ever a simple, average person? "Oh, Lucifer. Thanks, but no thanks. I can't go to a New Year's Eve party. I have plans. Plus, I'm sure you'll have plenty of people to occupy-" Chloe quickly clamped her mouth shut as Lucifer placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's not just any New Year's Eve party, Detective. I'm throwing a New Year's Eve fundraising gala for the victims of the hurricane in Puerto Rico."

"Wow..." Chloe's jaw nearly hung open. Out of all the things Lucifer would've ever said, that's not one she was expecting at all, more like never.

"I feel for those innocent souls affected by my Father's wrath. They don't deserve this cruel fate. More needed to be done for them. So, I figured why not. I love parties. So, I'm throwing a bash to support them. All proceeds will go to those in need and I will be doubling whatever is raised." If any one knew of or had experienced the breadth of his Father's cruelty, it was Lucifer.

Chloe, still finding it difficult to form words, placed a hand over her heart. She didn't know what to make of the man sitting in front of her, attempting to ignore the fact that he blamed his father for what had happened. If it got this wealthy, playboy to contribute to something like this she could turn a blind eye to his ramblings, "That... all sounds... very nice Lucifer. I'm glad you're contributing and all but I don't have much money. I suppose I can donate $50?" the still stunned Detective reached around to grab for her wallet. But was stopped by Lucifer who had started to speak.

"Detective. It's not like that. I'm not looking to solicit a donation from you. I was wondering...if..." His gaze drifted to an imaginary piece of lint on his jacket. He wondered, “Since when had it gotten so bloody hot in the precinct?” Chloe cocked her head and leaned forward as she observed how uncomfortable he had gotten all of a sudden. He took a gulp of air before he proceeded, "I was wondering, if you would give me the pleasure of gracing me with your presence as my guest of honor for the event."

Chloe was practically rendered speechless. All she could do in that moment was to blink. The Detective attempted to speak as she compartmentalized what he was asking. The hundreds of thoughts as to why she wouldn't be able to swirling in her head. Thinking of how to let him down gently, "Well...I..."

Lucifer smiled trying to ease the moment. Hoping for the best but internally preparing for the worst. "Take your time." he offered in a soft voice.

"But Trixie. I was supposed to take her out to a movie and-"

"You can always take the spawn to a movie. And you won't have to worry about that as she'll be staying at her friend Rebecca's house. Honestly! The child desired to be there. You know how I am about desires Detective. I can't allow them to go unanswered. It's against all I stand for." Lucifer explained, making his case.

***

The other day when Dan had brought Trixie with him to the precinct, Lucifer managed to steal a moment with her.

"Hello, Child." Lucifer said as he walked over to the offspring who was sitting at her father's desk coloring in photographs of dead bodies. He squatted down next to her, lowering himself down to her level.

"Lucifer!" Trixie squealed as she launched herself at him. Nearly knocking the unsuspecting Devil over. He teetered back and forth briefly trying to right himself. Finally, he was able to stay firm. A few moments later, she released him. Sitting back in the chair she gave him a toothy grin, "Hi." she giggled.

"Yes...hello." He removed his pocket square and dusted himself off, "I was wondering what are your Mother's plans for New Year's Eve?" the club owner inquired returning the cloth to it’s pocket.

"Well...we were supposed to go see a movie and watch the fireworks." Trixie explained as she shifted in her seat.

"Oh...I see..." Lucifer ran a hand over his stubble before he passed it through his perfectly styled hair, "Would you be terribly upset if I were to borrow your Mother for the evening?"

"Does that mean you and Mommy are going on a date?!" Trixie clasped her hands together in pure excitement.

"Shh...no... definitely not a date... well... maybe... " Lucifer cleared his throat, flustered, as he looked away.

"Yay! If you and Mommy are going on a date, then it's okay with me." She playfully swung her legs as her grin grew barely able to contain her joy.

"Do you mind spending New Year's, I don't know, with the Dou-, I mean, your Father?" Lucifer coughed out.

"I can't go with Daddy." Trixie shook her head.

"Oh? Why not?" He was getting a little frustrated with the Douche. As of late it appeared to him that Dan had not kept up with his fatherly duties.

"No, it's okay." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. Lucifer turned his head slightly and listened, "He's going to be with Charlotte the lawyer lady. Isn't that great Lucifer?! You and my Mom and my Dad and Charlotte. It's like a New Year's miracle!"

"A miracle is certainly one way to put it." Lucifer mumbled under his breath before he turned back to face Trixie, "Oh, how fantastic. Congratulations to Daniel." Lucifer replied sarcastically. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought. Even though his Mother no longer was occupying Charlotte's body it still gave him flashbacks to when she had. To think of her with the Douche made him queasy. But at least now it made the Douche one less obstacle keeping him from being with the Detective.

"I admire your willingness to sacrifice for your parent's happiness, Beatrice, but the adults shouldn't have all the fun. There must be something that you really want? Chocolate cake perhaps? Money? How would you truly want to spend the end of 2017?" Lucifer smirked as he waited for the child's answer.

"Well...I didn't want to disappoint Mommy since she really wanted to spend time with me. But...I wanted to stay over my friend Rebecca's house. She's having a sleepover with a few of my friends from school. So, she invited me and I really, really want to go but I didn't want my Mom to be sad. But now I know that she'll be with you, Lucifer, she won't be."

The little girl's request was simple really. Though Lucifer felt a bit awkward about making a decision regarding Chloe's offspring without her permission. "And how does your Mum feel about you spending time at Rebecca's home? Now, be honest with me child." he requested in a more serious tone, pointing a finger at Trixie for emphasis.

"Oh, Mommy doesn't mind. Sometimes when she's too busy with work she'll let me hang out at Rebecca's. Her Mommy and mine talk a lot." Trixie smiled playfully batting Lucifer's hand away.

"Ah, I suppose it will be fine then. I'll be sure to arrange for it." Lucifer nodded to himself.

"Yay! Thank you Lucifer." She threw herself at Lucifer again for another hug. This time he was prepared. Trixie let him go but had another request for the Devil, "Oh and don't let Mommy stay up too late. She gets cranky if she misses her bedtime." The little girl winked.

"Really?" He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "I'll be sure to take care very good care of your Mummy and make sure she's in bed on time." He sealed his promise with a smile. Of course he never lied and he certainly wasn't about to start now especially to the child. Even though he could've insinuated something else he had absolutely no intentions to harm Chloe in anyway.

"Thank you for your assistance, Beatrice. Enjoy your sleepover party." He cautiously patted the child's head in a sign of appreciation.

"Thanks Lucifer! Happy New Year!" She looked up at Lucifer as he stood up and dusted himself off. Trixie waved in parting to Lucifer, "Yes, Happy New Year, child." he returned the wave as he turned and left. The youngster went back to modifying the crime scene photos sitting on her father's desk.

***

Chloe did trust Rebecca and her Mom, so she would be safe. And Trixie would be having fun with her friends. But she was a bit miffed that Lucifer had gone behind her back, once again, in the parenting department. It was a bit late now to argue. What's done, was done.

"Couldn't you...I don't know...have asked one or all of the Britney's or maybe Maze to be your date?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer shot her an exasperated look, "Detective, it's not that simple. I need someone who is even keel and presentable. Someone who is capable of making a good impression. These are very important people who will be in attendance after all."

"Oh..." Chloe lowered her eyes and nodded in understanding, "Right. I guess that wouldn't be ideal..." she trailed off. Though she herself wasn’t a member of high-society.

"Of course if you need time to decide Detective, I can-" Lucifer shifted to go, but sat right back down as Chloe interrupted him.

"Yes, Lucifer, I'll go with you." Chloe agreed bobbing her head in affirmation. Trying to remain as calm as possible. What had she just gotten herself into?

"You will?" Lucifer's face lit up with hope.

"Yes...but...only because it's for a good cause." She added, the last thing Chloe wanted was for him to get the wrong idea. Definitely not with where their partnership was currently at.

"Right. Thank you, Detective. I promise, you won't regret it." Lucifer happily replied. He was pleased and relieved. The Detective would be joining him. In that moment, he couldn't ask for anything more.

She hoped she wouldn't have regrets to how she would spend the last night of the year. There was an awkward silence that overtook them for a few seconds before Chloe broke it, doing her best to lighten the mood, "So, Saint Lucifer is making a reappearance? What? Are you going to be saving the whales next? Feeding the hungry maybe?"

Lucifer laughed, "Well, you know I-"

But before he could complete that sentence he was cut-off by a stern, deep, monotone voice, "How noble of you."

"Lieutenant!" Chloe gasped, sitting up completely straight as though she had experienced an electric shock.

"Decker. Morningstar." Lieutenant Marcus Pierce addressed the two sitting before him, his arms folded behind his back in a scrutinizing position. "Am I interrupting something?"

A jumbled, "No, yes." was uttered from Lucifer and Chloe. They tried again but this, time they switched answers. "Yes, no." Chloe finally settled on, "No, sir."

"Well as long as I'm not disrupting something important, then, I came to ask about the Sinnerman. Have you completed the reports yet? I was expecting them on my desk by the end of the day."

“As a matter of fact, we have. I was about to head over to drop them off.” She reached down and lifted the file up from its place on her desk, she spun around and eagerly present it to the Lieutenant. “Here you are, sir.”

"Excellent!" Pierce smiled, leaning in toward Chloe as he took the stack from her. He thumbed through the packet. Then, in a satisfied way tapped the papers against her desk. "Good work, Detective! Keep it up." The Lieutenant winked at her as he turned to leave. 

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Chloe responded hands folded in front of her, hanging below her waist, with a bright smile plastered across her face.

On his way by, Lieutenant Pierce slapped Lucifer's bicep with the report, "Morningstar."

Lucifer's hand shot up to clutch his upper arm, he glared up at Pierce. Through gritted teeth he got out, "Marcus." He had to restrain himself from his desire to retaliate against the Lieutenant. Especially after the way he had been speaking to and interacting with Chloe. But he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize the Detective's career or their ability to work together. Lucifer was trying to figure out whether or not there was something going on with the Lieutenant and the Detective. Was it something more than professional? He wasn’t stupid. The Devil had caught the way Chloe gazed in the Lieutenant's direction ever since Pierce had “saved her life.” And it hurt him. To protect his sanity, he told himself that he was making it up. Despite what was going on with Chloe, from when they first met he didn’t have a general like for the Lieutenant.

In a hushed tone Chloe attempted to corral her partner, "Lucifer! Don't." she waved at the club owner.

When Pierce was out of earshot Lucifer asked, "So, how long do you think he was standing there?"

"I know, right? I didn't even see or hear him." Chloe laughed. "I guess we should get him a bell to wear too."

"Yes, right. Or something..." Lucifer's voice petered out as he peered over his shoulder but there was no sight of Pierce it was as though he had actually disappeared. Chloe’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Well, I have to pick Trixie up from afterschool. And then make dinner and get her ready for the weekend." Chloe disclosed her itinerary as she stood from her desk, stretched, and moved to push her chair in underneath it.

"Right," Lucifer said as he began to get up. "I should be heading back to LUX to put together the final preparations for tomorrow’s party." He adjusted his jacket, "Oh! And Detective?"

"Yes?" Chloe acknowledged as she was in the process of putting on her coat.

"I'll see you at seven New Year's Eve, darling?" He inquired.

"Yup, see you then! Have a good evening, Lucifer."

"Likewise, Detective." He bowed slightly to her in acknowledgement.

“Thanks, bye!” She waved at her partner while holding her keys and with that she exited the precinct. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but enjoy the view as he admired Chloe while walked past him. He finally let out a breath. Up until that point he hadn’t even noticed he’d stopped breathing. Shaking himself out of his trance, he smoothed down his jacket as he walked outside as well. 

As Lucifer made his way to the Corvette, he felt something. Not exactly sure what it was, he spun around, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked from the left, to the right, and behind him but there wasn’t anyone or anything in sight. The Devil leaned over to inspect underneath the car, just in case, which revealed nothing. "Odd." Lucifer uttered as he searched one more time, dusting his pants off he reached out for the handle to the Corvette, opening the driver's side door followed by him lowering himself down inside. Once he was seated, he started the car. It immediately roared to life. After his beloved vehicle had warmed up a bit, he threw the car in reverse as he sped out of the parking space and on his way toward LUX.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Still not beta read, yet. So, any problems with grammar, spelling, or continuity, I apologize. I have so much I want to cram into this story. We're starting to get to the meat of the story. I hope you still are finding it interesting.

When Chloe entered her apartment, with Trixie in tow who was currently absorbed in her 3DS, the Detective was greeted by a substantial box wrapped in brown parchment, tied with a dark blue, glittery ribbon. Chloe's eyes widened, walking over towards the package sitting on her counter, asking, "Oh, my...What's this?" Removing her leather motorcycle jacket and placing it on the nearest chair Chloe reached her arms out to pick up the box. 

With the commotion Trixie's attention switched from the tiny screen in front of her face to what her Mother was babbling about. The little girl gasped running to her Mother's side, "Mommy! Mommy! Is that for me?" thinking that perhaps it was a leftover Christmas present Santa had forgotten about.

"No, Monkey." Chloe laughed. "Actually, it's for me." Her face held a look of confusion as she inspected the box. She hadn't ordered anything and she knew all the Christmas presents had been opened. "I thought it was a surprise for me from you, Sweetie." She teased while brushing a hand, lovingly, over Trixie's head.

"Nope! It's not from me. So, who is it from Mommy?" Trixie inquired, staring at the box, as she bounced on her toes.

"I don't know...." Chloe spun the box around in her hands, looking for any clues. She briefly listened to the box and then asked her daughter, "Should we open it and find out?"

"Yes!!!!" was Trixie's reply.  
"Come on, Trix. Help me open this." Chloe placed the package back down on the counter so they would be able to access it easier.

"Okay!" Trixie shouted as she lunged at the wrapping.

The two tore into the box, first undoing the bow, followed by ripping the paper in a frenzie. Underneath the wrapping was a navy blue box, with a pattern of golden stars, and a matching lid. Chloe with apprehensive hands, removed the cover. Recently, she had become leery of unexpected gifts since Dan's run in with a decapitated head along with a bomb. Although, the latter was her and Lucifer's doing. Once, the top was off, the Detective looked down as she was greeted by an envelope laying on top of white tissue paper with a similar golden star pattern on it. The tissue paper shifted and crinckled as Chloe picked up the envelope, pinching it between her fingers. She turned it over in her hands, slipping a finger into the envelope’s flap, dragging her digit across tearing the paper open. When she reached the end, Chloe pulled the hard, folded cardstock out from where it was encased, tossing the now empty envelope to the side. She delicately flipped open the top flap of the half-fold card and began to read silently,

 _"Dearest Detective,"_ a chuckle escaped her lips as she immediately knew who it was from, now. Feeling extremely foolish that she had missed the not-so-subtle clue of the star-spangled box. Chloe read on,

_"Whereas you weren't planning for it, I figured I would assist in removing some of the stress associated with your preparation for the Gala tomorrow night. Although, I am certain anything you chose would look absolutely stunning on you. When I saw this it reminded me of your eyes, though these pieces couldn't fully compete with their vibrant color and of course sparkle. Please find all you'll need within this parcel. Thank you again for honoring me with your attendance. I deeply appreciate it._

_Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night._

_Sincerely yours,  
~Lucifer"_

Chloe lowered the card in her hand a smile played on the corner of her lips, her cheeks betrayed her as they became tinted with pink, as she shook her head looking at the box, softly nibbling her thumb. At this point, some of Trixie's enthusiasm was waning as she was now leaning against the counter, resting her head on her crossed arms. Her Daughter stared up at Chloe, "So...who's it from?" Trixie moved one of her arms in a circular motion as though encouraging the answer out of her Mother.

Chloe turned to face her little girl unable to hide her smile, "It's from Lucifer, sweetie."

"Really?!" Some of Trixie's lost excitement had returned. "Well, what is it???"

"I...I...Don't know, baby." Chloe was overall taken aback by his gesture.

"Come on, Mom. Get with the program. Just open it already!" Trixie placed her elbow on top of the counter resting her hand on her head getting somewhat impatient, she blew a rogue hair out of her face, just like her Mother would. She definitely had inherited her father's patience along with Chloe's sass.

Chloe chuckled, "Right!" without hesitation the Detective reached into the box, the tissue paper crinkling with every move, gently lifting up and out revealing what was hidden inside. A very impressive garment unfurled before Chloe and her daughter's eyes. The two gasped as they gazed upon it in awe. It was a long, floor-length gown, made of a soft, delicate, light blue fabric, decked out in glitter and rhinestones, at least she assumed they were rhinestones, knowing Lucifer they could actually be real. Chloe pulled the dress closer to her body to observe it up close. Looking down she noticed that there was a slit to the side that went all the way up to her mid-thigh. It had light, lacy, cap sleeves. To Chloe's surprise the front was tasteful and it was partially backless.

"Is there anything else, Mommy?" Trixie's question brought her attention back to the now neglected box.

"Hmm..." Chloe turned to search the rest of the box. Deeper down she came across a clutch that had rhinestones like her dress, a pair of clear, slingback heels covered in sparkly stones, and a set of silver jewelry. A necklace, pair of earrings, bracelet, and ring all the exact soft blue color of the accompanying dress. They were each a similar rounded, rectangular shape. The blue stone of every piece was encircled in a double row of diamonds. She turned to present them to Trixie. 

Though Chloe was at a loss for words. A whispered, "Wow..." was all she could muster.

"Try them on Mom!" Trixie requested as she was practically jumping up and down unable to hold back her excitement.

"Alright. Gotta make sure it fits, right?" Chloe, holding the box, winked at Trixie motioning with her hand for her daughter to join her. 

"You're going to look like a princess Mom!" Trixie exclaimed as the two scampered off to Chloe's bedroom to play dress up.

***

It was 6:20 pm on December 31st, 2017, Trixie had already been dropped off at Rebecca's home. Though the little girl was excited to be with her friends she was a tad disappointed that she would miss out on seeing Lucifer and particularly his reaction to her Mom. But Trixie soon got over it once her friend greeted her at the front door. Chloe kissed Trixie, "Goodnight." as she asked her daughter to be on her best behavior and if she needed anything that all she had to do was call. With an exchange of "Happy New Year" and "I love you"s between the two they parted ways. 

Chloe, now, in her bathroom, was putting the finishing touches on her hair and make-up. Butterflies were beginning to form in the pit of her stomach as she was expecting the ever punctual Lucifer Morningstar to ring her doorbell at any moment. After applying a shade of bright red lipstick which accentuated her full lips. Normally, Chloe wouldn't have worn such a bold shade but felt that it would be appropriate with her current ensemble.

Amazingly everything was perfect and the right size. It was as though they were specifically tailored to her. Even she had a difficult time finding things that fit her this well. For a moment, Chloe attempted to remember if there was a time that maybe Lucifer had gotten her measurements. As far as she could recall, he hadn't been running around the precinct with a measuring tape. The dress wasn't too over the top. Something that Chloe felt comfortable in. Though it was beautiful. The fabric clung to her body in all the right places. It accentuated each and every curve. Surprisingly, the bodice wasn't too busty. Figuring it being Lucifer the front would've been a deep v-neck in the front dipping down beyond her belly button. She was pleased to find that it was modest. Just the right amount of cleavage was visible. The back of the dress pooled at her mid-back showing off the delicate curve of her spine.

The tri-toned ring echoed throughout her apartment. "Perfect timing." Chloe audibly muttered to herself as she finished up the final curl. She shut off her curling iron, placing it on the vanity, as she stood and gave herself a quick once over in the bathroom mirror. She lightly patted her hair making sure everything was in place followed by her hands smoothing over the sequined material. Releasing a long, soothing breath she nodded to herself, "Ready." As she grabbed her phone and clutch, exiting the bathroom, she happily called out "Coming!"

Lucifer stood on the opposite side of the door, now briefly facing the road behind him. He could've simply entered her house but he knew that the Detective wouldn't appreciate him barging in uninvited. Fiddling with one of the buttons of his jacket as he waited. Then he ran a hand over his perfectly coiffed hair. His hand was just passing over the crown of his head as the door opened, causing him to turn and look up at the Detective who now stood in the doorway. His jaw went slack as his eyes drank in the sight before him.

"Hi." Chloe shyly uttered, closing the door behind her, then crossing her wrists, low in front of herself holding onto the clutch.

Finally re-locating his voice Lucifer replied, "Well, hello there, Detective. My, my don't you look...absolutely...breathtaking..." his voice trailed off as his eyes ran along her silhouette. Being "blown away" by the Detective was an understatement. The dress he had selected for her presented itself even better on her than it had on the model or in his imagination for that matter. 

She couldn't help it, under his powerful gaze she lowered her head, feeling warmth overtake her cheeks, "Thank you." Regaining her composure she raised her head once more, "You don't look half-bad yourself." She playfully elbowed him. 

He was decked out in a navy blue tux, with a complimenting bow-tie. With her nudge he cleared his throat and slightly tugged at the bow-tie around his neck. She certainly noticed how affected he was, busted! The only human who could make the Devil flustered. Some of his confidence returning, he replied, "You like?" he lifted his arms from their place at his sides stretching them out to present himself better, he waggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, I do." She smirked at him, as he felt her eyes trace over his form toe to head, staring in his eyes she batted her eyelashes at him while biting her lip.

Lucifer thought to himself, "She really is making this...hard." Doing his best to act aloof, trying not to make this awkward for the Detective, he settled on asking, "Are you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are." Chloe replied.

"After you my Lady." He bowed slightly, motioning for her to go ahead.

She couldn't help but giggle at his gesture. Playing along Chloe curtsied to him before walking past him.

The two made their way to his awaiting Corvette. Like the gentleman he was, he held Chloe's door open for her and helped her inside catching a glimpse of the full length of her shin peeking out from the slit of her long gown. His heart stilled for a moment. Shutting the door, he held his chest as his pesky heart began beating again. He walked around to the driver's side of the vehicle. Once both were inside, he started up the engine and they were off! On their way to LUX to begin their evening together.

***

The classic black sports car carrying Lucifer and Chloe arrived at LUX twenty minutes or so later. Pulling right up in the parking space directly in front of the club. Shifting the vehicle into park, the lanky club owner exited the vehicle jogging over to the passenger side door to assist Chloe. He bent slightly at the waist as he offered his arm to her. Without hesitation Chloe took it, lifting herself out of the seat. Lucifer turned briefly only to shut the car door behind them. The two walked arm in arm toward the entrance of the club. On his way by, Lucifer tossed his keys to the valet. Lucifer nodded to the young man who hopped into the driver's seat of the Corvette to park it in its rightful place in the garage's special owner's space. 

There was a red carpet which greeted the couple. It was laid out in front leading up to the club's entrance. On each side of the red carpet were fans and paparazzi fenced in by barriers. The screams and shouts of, "Mr. Morningstar! Over here! Mr. Morningstar!", "Who is with you tonight?", "What made you hold this event?", "Mr. Morningstar!" volleying from both sides upon their arrival. The moment they reached where the paparazzi stood, Chloe ducked her head, trying to hide her face behind her hand. Flashbacks of all her previous run ins with the media, particularly at her Father's funeral, flooded her mind. The traumatic memories causing her blood to boil. Through gritted teeth she growled, "You neglected to mention there were going to be paparazzi here?!" 

"Well, this is a very exclusive, high-profile event, Detective. What were you expecting? As gorgeous as you look you have nothing to be ashamed of darling. You should embrace it!" Lucifer chuckled as he smiled and waved acknowledging the crowd standing on the right as well as the left all the while flashes strobbed around them. He glanced down to his companion for the evening noticing how uncomfortable she was at the moment, leaning over he whispered in a calm and soothing tone, "It's alright, Detective. We're almost to the door. Just a few more steps now." He felt the grip of her hand tighten around his arm which constricted his heart. He mentally kicked himself as he should've known how this was going to affect her. The last thing he had ever wanted was to cause her distress.

The few feet they had to pass through felt like an eternity to Chloe. Not soon enough, they eventually made it to the two mountain of muscle bouncers decked out in suits, with sunglasses and ear pieces, "Mr. Morningstar, Ms. Decker." the one on their right acknowledged lifting the rope for them as the other opened and held the door open. "Have a good evening, Sir, Miss." Lucifer nodded to both of them, he still was doing his best to shield her from the onslaught of reporters.

Once they cleared the threshold and the door closed tightly behind them and the outside noise became pleasantly muffled behind the glass, Chloe felt some of the anxiety begin to lift from her shoulders. 

"Here we are!" Lucifer announced. He leaned back down to Chloe and asked her, "Better?" The rumble of his voice on her ear caused her to shiver. Chloe's eyes slowly opened to take in the familiar sight of LUX. Though there were more tables, adorned with white table cloths, and candles placed around, with banners, gold and silver decorations dangling from the ceiling. A screen on stage played a looped slideshow of images of the tragic devastation and the affected people in Puerto Rico that had occurred this past fall.

She finally sharply inhaled, as if it were the first time she had ever breathed air, calming herself down instantly, "Much, thank you." her answer came as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear looking up at the handsome Devil, she gave him a sweet smile which he quickly returned. Lightly tapping her hand that was still latched onto his arm, she gave him a quick affectionate squeeze, as he lead them toward the front of the club. While they walked Lucifer couldn't help but get lost in the depths of the Detective's eyes. His heart and mind were swimming with all sorts of feelings and thoughts. Many were new to him that he didn't even have a name for yet.

As they walked across the floor, heads swiveled taking in the sight of the owner and his guest. Most were admiring both with hungry looks as others were shooting daggers in jealous like stares. The couple were certainly turning heads. Eventually, they made it to their destination. A private booth situated right next to the stage. Without breaking their gaze, Lucifer silently gestured for Chloe to take a seat. Once she was settled, he followed suit, taking a seat in the empty side across from her.

"So, to get this night started, would you care for a drink?" Lucifer offered.

"Sure, that sounds great." Chloe nodded.

Lucifer smiled at her as he called over one of his waitresses. A few seconds later the woman arrived at the table carrying a drink in each hand. She, placed a tumbler of scotch in front of her boss followed by a glass of wine for Chloe. Like the rest of the staff, she was dressed modestly in a black suit and tie. Lucifer, handed the woman a $20 bill. "Thank you, sir." she said in appreciation as she took the note and walked away. 

"The service here is impeccable!" Chloe teased grabbing for the stem of her glass.

"It pays to own the place." Lucifer winked. "Cheers, Detective." he tilted his tumbler toward her.

"Cheers." Chloe echoed as the two clinked their glasses together before taking a sip of their drinks.

They had some time still before the event officially began, the two participated in small talk. Discussing work, the weather, Trixie, and the club. The mood was relatively light. That was until Lucifer asked, "It's been sometime since the new Lieutenant started working at the precinct, I was wondering what are your thoughts of him now?"

Chloe was a bit surprised by his inquiry but answered simply, "I think he's great."

"No," Lucier shook his head, "We're off the clock. I mean honestly, what do you think about him?"

"Lucifer, I'm not getting into this here or now." She redirected the conversation to what had been on her mind instead, "But what I should be asking you is what's your problem lately?"

Lucifer frowned, "I'll answer you, but first you need to give me a truthful answer Detective." He waved his Scotch at her for emphasis.

"Fine." Chloe started, "He's our boss, so I respect him. That's it."

"That's...it?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow and huffed, unsatisfied by the Detective's response.

"I think Lieutenant Pierce is a dedicated, hardworking, honest, selfless man." Chloe told him.

She wasn't telling him the complete truth, he could sense it. "Oh, what. Because he saved your life once? Please." Lucifer scoffed, leaning back he guzzled the remainder of his Scotch. When his glass hit the table, without missing a beat, the empty glass was replaced by a fresh one.

Chloe leaned over the table, with a cheeky smile she asked, "Lucifer, are you jealous?"

"No, Detective. I am not jealous. I have no reason to be, especially, of him." He looked away as he took a sip from his refilled drink.

"Right." She rolled her eyes, "If not that, what is bothering you then?"

"I...I don't trust him. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about him that rubs me the wrong way."

"Speaking of trust..." Chloe cut him off as she drank more of her wine.

"Detective!" Lucifer objected, knowing where she was trying to go with this.

"Lately, since what happened in Vegas, the situation with your Mom, you getting kidnapped, and now with the Sinnerman. I've struggled trusting you. I try to but you then go and act recklessly putting me, yourself, or someone else in danger. You've gone behind my back and kept me in the dark. Somedays, I feel as though I don't know who you are anymore."

"Detective, I'm truly sorry. You must believe me. I've been telling you all along who I am. Many, many times in fact. And I've explained, to the best of my knowledge, why. You know I don't lie. Least of all to you." He reached out to hold her hand as he spoke, but she pulled her hand further away from him, ultimately resting them both on her lap. 

"Well, if there's anything you've gotten good at lately, it's neglecting certain facts." She twirled her glass between her fingers.

Lucifer hung his head and sighed, "Yes, in the past I may not have told you the entire truth," He leaned closer to the table, "but you must understand that I did it to protect you. To protect us. The last thing I want to do is jeopardize your life, career, or what we have. I don't want to lose -” he cut himself off to correct what he was going to say,”the opportunity of working with you." well, it wasn't a complete lie. She wasn't being completely honest with him currently either.

Chloe tried her best not to let it be shown on her face, she was touched by his thoughts. But she was still upset with him this had been going on too long, "You’ve said all of this before. What you haven’t changed is that you still do whatever the Hell you want. You make decisions without discussing them with me first. Situations that involve us and my job. I felt foolish being out of the loop on the whole Sinnerman thing originally. It upset me that you couldn’t trust me with that information. Then when you ran off with him, I didn’t want you to do something serious you may regret."

Lucifer raised his eyes as he was looking beyond the Detective. Maze caught his attention waving frantically at him, indicating to him the time.

"Lucifer, what's going on? Are you even listening to me?" Chloe glared at him, waving her hand in front of his face.

The Devil returned his attention to the now aggravated Detective in front of him, "I am listening, truly, I am. Unfortunately, we must put a pause to this discussion for the time being. We'll continue this later, yes? I promise. I will do my best to come clean to you. But the event is running late. Will you stay, please? And then we'll talk?"

Chloe folded her arms defensively over her chest. The look Lucifer gave her begged the Detective to stay. A few moments later, she relented, "Alright...I'll stay."

The most sincere she'd ever seen or heard him, he replied, "Thank you, Detective." After getting Chloe to agree to waiting until later, Lucifer jumped up from his seat and hurried over to the few stairs up to the stage.

***

Once on stage, Lucifer walked to the microphone situated in the center, he lifted it to his mouth, "Good evening everyone! It is a pleasure to have you all here." As he said the word "here" he looked in the direction of the Detective. Though because of the stage light's he was unable to see whether or not she was still there. "For those of you who don't know me, or are in need of reminding, I am Lucifer Morningstar, the owner of this fine establishment as well as your host. I want to thank all of you wonderful people for coming out tonight. For choosing to spend the last night of 2017 with us. Is there any better way to ring in the New Year than to help those in need? I don't think so. We'll get to that in a few hours. But for now, please, sit back relax and enjoy the refreshments and entertainment. And don't forget to donate! Now, on with the show!"

With that, he exited the stage as the lights dimmed as the performance was set to start. Lucifer went to rejoin the Detective.

***

As he got closer and closer to the table his face lit up as he spied the Detective hadn't moved, "You're still here!" he exclaimed.

"Of course, I said I would be. What? You don't trust me either?" Chloe replied in a snarky tone taking a swig.

"Lately, I haven't given you much reason to stay. So, I'm just surprised is all. I'm glad you've decided to stay after everything."

"You're my partner, Lucifer, for now at least, so of course I'm here. I wouldn't just up and abandon you." She put emphasis on the word "abandon" as a dig for Las Vegas, "Can we just enjoy the night together, for now?" For the last few months, it had been three steps forward, six steps back with Lucifer and Chloe. Despite everything she couldn't leave him. Not here, not like this. 

"Yes, let's." Lucifer agreed. He slid into the booth, right next to the Detective. They lifted their glasses to each other once more.

Chloe made sure that his staff kept the drinks flowing. If she was going to get through what was going to come next she needed to calm her nerves. Lucifer didn't argue. He actually was appreciative, for many reasons, to have the Detective close to him. For one, the alcohol was taking a bit of the edge off for him as well. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, sitting this close in the booth together. At one point, Lucifer took the Detective's hand in his which, this time, she did not object. Overall, despite the minor bump earlier, the night was going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to all of you have made it this far! I hope you're still enjoying it.


End file.
